


Mom, I have something to tell you

by weirdness_in_the_making



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, Bisexual, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Homophobia in a way?, Langst, Pre-Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdness_in_the_making/pseuds/weirdness_in_the_making
Summary: I am not very good with titles. It's Lance coming out to his mother, pre- finding voltron. Will his mother accept? You can probably guess the answer.





	Mom, I have something to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a rant? No. That is not the word. I just took my fear of coming out and put what I feared would happen and gave it to Lance. I love him, he's my favorite so why not?

A knot was in his throat, making every word a struggle to say. He was visiting his family for the weekend from the garrison. This is the reason he came back.

 

_ It has to be done _ , Lance kept repeating to himself.  _ She loves you, she will accept you. _

 

He watched the back of his mother as her hips swayed along to the spanish music coming from the radio. Her mother was in the middle of cleaning. Her soft humming became loud in Lance’s mind.

 

His senses were alert, working overdrive, adrenaline buzzing through his body. Hands moist with sweat. Heart beat pounding so hard, Lance did not doubt it would fly out of his chest.

 

“Mom,” He said, immediately questioning everything as his mother turned to face him.

 

“Yes, Lance?” She asked, a soft, kind smile on her face. Her eyes crinkling. Her smiles always reached her eyes. Her hair was in a tight high ponytail, pulling her along for the ride making her wrinkles less apparent.

 

Lance’s heart skipped a beat, the knot growing in his throat. He wanted to kick himself for not speaking.

 

Lance’s mother’s face softened with worry at his silence. “Mijo? Are you alright?” She asked softly.

 

Lance’s eyes stung with tears, his vision blurred. “I have something to tell you something,” he choked out. 

 

“What is it, mi cielo?” She asked sweetly, her eyebrows bunching together at her son’s nervousness. “What did you do?” She teased, trying to lighten the mood with a soft smile. Her eyes were clouded with worry nonetheless,

 

Lance chuckled weakly at his mother’s attempt. “It’s nothing bad. A-at least I don’t think it is.”  _ Fuck, I stuttered. _

 

“Well, go ahead,” His mother insisted, her chocolate brown eyes staring holes into Lance.

 

“Mom…” He began. “I’m bisexual…”  _ No turning back now. _

 

His mom continued to watch him. “And that is?”

 

A laugh left Lance’s lips. Of course she wouldn’t know. His mom does not keep track of the LGBT+ community.

 

“What is so funny?” His mother asked defensively, her hand placing itself to her waist.

“Nothing, mama. Sorry,” He stopped and rubbed at his eyes.  _ Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.  _ “Bisexual means,” he paused. The fear is back. “It means… I like both females,” another pause as he took a breath, “And males.”

 

He stared at his mother, waiting response. Anything. But she said nothing, her face showed no expression of being happy or disappointed.

 

“Mom?” he asked weakly.

 

Then, he was no longer looking at his mom. There was a sharp sting to his left cheek. He raised his hand to make sure he was right. Yes, sadly he was. His mother had slapped him.

 

When he looked back to see his mother, she was looking down at her hand. It was red, her eyes watery. “Get out,” she said plainly.’

 

“Ama,” Lance said, “No. Please don-”

 

“I said get out!” His mother commanded louder. “Lance, I need you to leave now.”

 

Tears rolled down his cheeks. “O-okay.. Um.. Can I still come for christmas?” he tried to smile weakly, even if there were big tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

“Not the time for that, Lance,” His mother said, meeting his eyes. “I just… need to process this, but I need you to leave.”

 

He nodded, leaving to go towards the front door. “Hey, Ama?” He said brokenly, “I love you.” He waited for a moment, not receiving an answer before leaving.

 

_ Maybe it won’t be that bad?  _ Lance scoffed.  _ Yeah, right. _

 

 

It had only been less than a week when Lance’s mother received a call from the garrison, saying that her son had gone missing.

 

Her son was gone before she could apologize, say she accepted him no matter what, or even say I love you back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this didn't make you cry. I made this to make me cry because I felt like crying today. Didn't work. Did it work with you? I'd like to know.


End file.
